Konton
Who is Konton? Konton is a chaos devil from the Kennels of hell. Konton is a sarcastic and wrathful demon though his emotions are being changed by the relationships he has formed with his friends struggling against the rough upbringing he went through the last 300+ years. He wis a demon of Wrath, Greed, and Envy. He is played by Kazuki. Lore Konton Levious is a young adult "chaos child" who could not take the loss of his family any longer than he put up with which for most of his life he has done, the 336 years to be exact. Only at the age of 337 did he finally decide to act upon having to fight his siblings everyday of his life training to see only who would come up on top was not worth it on top of opening up to his most beloved sister Sethia that he wished to free his family of this pointless upbringing. At a very young age he watched his father kill his mother out of disappointment Konton's last memories of her was a black mist surrounding her as she screamed for forgiveness he frequently has nightmares about this day. Konton only had one friend in the time of living in the "Kennels" (name of home within hell) it was one from many of his sisters who's name is Sethia/seth she was different in the sense that she was the only one who spoke to Konton everyday giving him a reason to live on and try his best giving him a one to one conversation about killing his siblings is justified, eventually it came to the day before he would have to end up fighting her like many of his siblings have failed and died doing. Konton and Sethia where many of the successors to Daiyo but the two where next to become the rulers of their home due to age and skill this is how Konton had the chance to escape and get free of hell’s grasp being close to his father gave him chance to leave the Kennels with him for talks within "The House" (name that the chaos siblings give Daiyo's mansion) The day before Konton's fight with Sethia he asked to speak to Daiyo in which he lied and ran away within The Home trying to find a means to escape to where he met "Neeth" (Rattler, a servant in a sense who carried very important items of Daiyo's including a key to his soul) Konton took this opportunity to free his family to which he asked to make a contract with his father to free them all to which he applauded him for his bravery and laughed at him, he ignored his request and opened a portal sending him away to the material plain from hell to which Daiyo said "you have three days to go get a head start then I’m coming to kill you." to which Konton took this and ran with his cowardly ways not even keeping the promise to free his siblings to where he meets new and interesting people teach him new experiences to where he starts to changed for the better. Biography/History Meeting Vincent Konton made himself known appearing in The Purple Lotus being sarcastic and sassy towards many of the other patrons. His true goal however was to find a group of people to use and mooch off of with no real way to provide for himself. Eventually he came upon Vincent Von Kingsley who quickly took a liking to the demon. The two got along well Vincent seeing through Kontons ploy to get someone to provide for him. Vincent fed into this however and invited Konton over to his apartment. Konton immediately claimed the apartment as his own and Vincent obliged by letting Konton stay with him as a roommate. Saving Noru’s Soul On September 16th hanging out one day at a castle Konton, Vincent, Noru, Lady Crystal, C.H.E.E.S.E., Crailek, and an angel are suddenly approached by a demoness who was followed by a few undead warriors. They are informed by the demon that she is there to talk to Vincent on behalf of Konton’s father, however Vincent is invisible avoiding the sight of the intruders. The demoness and her warriors attack the group but are easily defeated by the group with Konton using a sword to dispatch of an undead. With the undead defeated the demoness fled warning she would return. While Konton and the others were busy however they found that their friend Noru was being abducted by a hoard of demons. Noru eventually returns to the group having signed a contract with Daiyo that forced her into Daiyo’s family and with the quest of taking the key Konton wears around his neck and returning it to Daiyo the price for breaking the contract was her soul would belong to Daiyo. Konton refused to give up the key knowing it was the only leverage he may have had over his father. Konton and his group of friends go on a quest to save Noru’s soul by heading to hell to meet Daiyo himself. Over the week or so that it took the group met many new faces; Pandora the necromancer, Squiggles the slime, and Mono-Chrome the mana spirit. However the most important person Konton met on their adventure was his own grandfather Aladrin who is a shadow. Aladrin was sent by Daiyo to observe Noru and keep track of her secretly though he was eventually identified to the other party members by Erin who is also a shadow. The parties dynamic changes over the course of their adventure with Aladrin being an enemy soon turning friendlier to the group as well as Konton becoming romantically closer to his roommate Vincent. Konton also forms a bond with Noru as she is now a part of Konton’s family. Konton feels his emotions change over the journey despite the group finding out his true intentions of using them to save his family they still desired to help which has helped him become less rude toward people. As the group gets closer to their goal experimenting with the key they find that the key unlocks Daiyo’s soul and now gives the party some leverage to bargain with Daiyo. They finally make their way to the destination and the team enters hell with Lady Crystal holding the soul of Daiyo for protection. Once within the Kennels Konton and the group wait outside of Daiyo’s mansion discussing their plan of action. Konton decides to stay behind not ready to go back to his home. He tells Vincent that he believes his father can still be saved from his evil ways and that he wishes to save his siblings from their fate of fighting to their own deaths. The rest of the group head inside to meet Daiyo. A portal opens for Konton to leave hell after a while and he leaves meeting up with Vincent and the other members of their party. Vincent relays the information of the contract. # Daiyo’s contract with Noru must be rendered null and void. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his party of friends. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his party's friends or family members. # Konton gets to decide what becomes of his siblings. # Daiyo will receive possession of his own soul. # If any portion of the contract is not upheld Daiyo’s soul will be destroyed. Konton hearing about the success of freeing his siblings says that the only one he wanted to release would be his sister Sethia. Sibling Reunion On October 3rd Konton, and Vincent and his familiars move into a new apartment that is much larger in scale and would allow their other friends to have some room to sleep if they needed. The new place includes a virtual reality room, an experimental lab area, kitchen and much more. Konton’s sister, Sethia soon arrived after being freed from the Kennels moving in with her brother. The siblings reunion brings a lot of joy though Konton struggles with maintaining a balance between his old life with his sister and grandfather and his new one with Vincent and his friends. This eventually culminates into fights between the siblings though they always seem to work things out. Aegis On October 10th Konton attends the interviews for Aegis. Outside of the interview room he has conversations with some of the other applicants as well as his friends who are also ready for interviewing. During his interview Konton shows surprising restraint in boasting about himself and tells Hybris and Satchi that he wants to show people that even a demon can truly change for the better citing how his new friends have made him improve and grow. On October 17th Konton is visited by Oblivious who initially went there to talk to Vincent. She talks to Konton briefly to judge if his intentions were truthful and decides that they are. Konton is then offered a place in Aegis. On November 7th Konton attends the Aegis induction ceremony being officially accepted into the Aegis core. After the ceremony he waits in the Stranger's Cathedral with Azreal, Bream, and half of the other Aegis recruits getting to know his fellow members. Once the first group has finished their mission the second group attempts Beedle Vaughx's mission. During the encounter with the ZOO Konton holds his own until he is lasered unconscious by Beedle's cat. He is slapped awake after the fight is over by Beedle and their group continues on. Finally making their way toward the end Konton attempts to land a hit on Beedle but vines shoot out of the ground and pull hi m halfway into the ground. The rest of the team make their attempts and they all fail. Once over with the team arrive back at the Cathedral getting treated for their injuries. Relationship with Vincent On October 22nd on an outing with Vincent Konton shares a kiss with Vincent and becomes a couple with the magician. Initially he is quite shy about his relationship but over time he has become more used to it. He has also become increasingly more protective of him making the rule that he can no longer go in a room with someone in their apartment by themselves, with good reason. After much loss of trust with Konton's lack of understanding of romance and Vincent's paranoia and selfdoubt on December 9th, 2018 Vincent and Konton end their relationship. During the discussion about their relationship Konton expresses how he's unable to handle caring for someone else when he cant care for himself causing their relationships end. The Purple Lotus Bouncer Konton after visiting The Purple Lotus to annoy Noru while she was bar tending ended up being hired as a bouncer by Satchi. With his new job came his affiliation to the mafia ties The Purple Lotus has. These ties allowed Konton the chance to get back at Lichbane who had attacked his sister Sethia. Taking revenge Konton tortured Lichbane until the creatures near death. Though after his actions he felt regret and the memory of him killing his own mother returning with it. With his association to The Purple Lotus Azreal approached Konton with a deal. With this deal Konton was be given a shard of chaos allowing Azreal to see and hear everything Konton does so that he may spy on Satchi. Konton scared of the Void being accepted the deal with Azreal giving the stipulation that Konton can not tell anyone about this lest he feel the Void's wrath. Death of a Devil On the night of January 16th, 2019 Konton visits the Stranger's Cathedral to find many of its members in a state of sadness and depression. He is soon taken to the training room by Hybris to be informed of the reasoning behind this. Hybris delivers the news that Konton's sister Sethia was murdered. Konton responds initially with denial that turns into rage feeling as if his leader is lying to him. Hybris responds saying that she has never lied to him. Konton soon begins to accept this is the truth and tries to lash out in rage at Hybris. His attack is stopped by Hybris raising a hard light cage around Konton sealing him off to calm down. He lashes his words angrily at Oblivious but he eventually comes down from a state of rage to sadness. He is releaesed after being calmed and Konton decides to reach out to Mhai to be able to see his sister one last time through his memories. Experiencing these memories Konton breaks down unable to handle his grief and asks Mhai to remove his memory of Sethia by saying "Don't make me beg." Mhai agrees giving Konton her sword and removing all memory of Sethia from his mind. Loss of Wrath On April 19th Konton and his squad, Team Steam go on a mission to assist the Harpies in their fight against the Dragon-newts. On the mission Konton recklessly heads into battle against the dragons repeatedly taking damage from many sources. The final blow come from a dragon capturing Konton and threatening the rest of the group to put down their weapons. Mara however charges forward to save Konton but is too slow and the dragon stabs Konton in the throat. Bream tries to heal Konton but after sustaining so much damage the devil's soul leaves his body killing Konton. With his death Konton being a devil returns to his home within Hell, specifically Daiyo's Kennels. Mhai being his sword awakens with him and immediately notices the change his body has taken. Konton had now become taller and his wings had also grown, he was now 360 years old due to time working differently within Hell. Sadie quickly finds Konton and tells him that they must leave and that their father Daiyo had sent them to find him and get him out. The other Chaos Children soon show up and they all make their way out of the Kennels fighting off Hellspawn creatures. Returning to the castle Sky also shows up to teleport Mhai and Konton to the Cathedral but has to wait to recharge his power to make the trip back. During this Gormundr shows up seeking to take a devil. Gormundr then fights Diayo and the Chaos Children, the fight slowly becoming more difficult for the Chaos Children to keep up. Sky opens up an emergency evac portal to the Strangers Cathedral and evacuates the Chaos Children except Konton who wearily stumbles into a corner. Once the fight is over and Gormundr is killed by Lilith and Daiyo, Daiyo grabs Konton and takes him back to the Cathedral throwing him before Hybris. Hybris and Noru carry him to the medical area to get scanned. On their way there Bream seeing Konton kisses him happy to have him back. Scanning Konton they discover no significant changes other then strained muscles and a growth spurt. Later Konton realizes that due to his death He has lost his sin of Wrath leaving only Greed and Envy. Personality Konton is very blunt, sarcastic, narcissistic to hide his true feelings of fear. He seems very egotistical but can be caring and sensitive though he doesn’t show it.He very much acts like a child making irrational choices, throwing tantrums, and questioning why things are how they are. He is learning to change and is developing slowly by watching others actions within the group, especially Vincent. Family Konton’s father is Daiyo who he has a mixed relationship with after being forced by him to kill his siblings for years. His mother was murdered by his father giving him another reason to dislike his father. He used to have about 33 siblings but is down to 11 with variances on the relationships he has with each of his brothers and sisters. The one sibling he cared about the most was his sister Sethia who became deceased. He also has his grandfather Aladrin who is a shadow imprisoned in Daiyo’s cane. Abilities and Equipment * Chaos Devil - Being a chaos devil Konton has a long lifespan living to be 337 so far. He also has extreme pain tolerance, extreme strength, and fast healing and regeneration. * Shapeshifting - Konton can shapeshift into a person after obtaining their blood and storing the form forever. Classified as Illusionary magic. * Twin Chained Daggers - His main two weapons that he used are two unholy curved daggers attached to chains upon the hilt. They also have been made with the power to slash upon the ground and ignite the daggers in flames. * Soul Manipulation - Konton has been training to develop his soul manipulation so far only experimenting on Bream. When fully developed he will be able to forcibly manipulate souls to do as he will s by touching them or controlling them through contracts. * Mhai's Sword - Wielding Mhai's sword Konton can call Mhai or the weapon itself to himself at anytime to assist him in combat as she is now tied to his soul. As long as he wields this sword however he can not remember his sister Sethia. *Gauntlet of Fire - Konton wields a right handed gauntlet that he can use to cast fire attacks. Trivia * Konton as well as the other Chaos children avatars were created by SodaWithEm. * Konton is quite possibly one of the first RP characters in VRChat to be in a male x male relationship. * Konton can sing “Crawling” beautifully. * He was given a floppy Konton model by Miss Universe who was uploading a fixed version of his avatar and decided to troll him by uploading the avatar under the name Kruton. * He is afraid of a stuffed chicken. * Konton's favorite food is poptarts. * He made a song called Aegis ship that has become his theme song. "We're going on a trip in our favorite Aegis ship, Flying through the sky little Konton." * He was given an infinite box of toaster stroodles by Beedle Vaughx. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/Kazuki_n_Chatter Gallery KontonProfile.jpg|Original Konton with his sin of Wrath. KontonNewFullbody.PNG|Konton without his Wrath. Konton.png Konton and Vincent.png|Konton and Vincent KontonxVincent.png Konton New.PNG Avatar-Konton-RingGauntlet-Image.png Category:Characters Category:People Category:Demons Category:Kazuki's Characters